User talk:Solvan
Using Templates and Adding Picture Links Hi there and thanks so much for your addition of the information on the Sokokar Blood Bangle. I've corrected some of the information on the page with the template and I wanted to leave a note for you so that you could take a look at what I'd done. I also wanted to point out two things, one about the templates themselves and one about adding pictures. I noticed that the Sokokar Blood Bangle was missing some fields and that some of the information wasn't quite in the right locations. It took me a minute to figure it out, but I realized that it was because some of the fields were missing. As a general rule when using the templates, we leave the fields intact, even if they're empty. Sony has a very bad habit of changing stats and abilities on equipment and if another editor needs to come by later and update an article so take care of that, they may not know enough about templates to know to add the field that got deleted. This will be especially true with the upcoming changes to equipment coming with the next live update. All equipment in levels 1-59 will be revamped. We'll get a flood of revamps on some of these items, but it means massive changes over many months as volunteer users come in and change the information when they see that the item they have doesn't match the information at the wiki. Also, the templates automatically take care of the picture links as long as they're in the right place in the template. You don't need to add them to the bottom of the page to make them appear. The image for the Sokokar Blood Bangle was having trouble being displayed because the link to the image was actually in the wrong field. The link to the examine window image goes in the iname field (if the system can't find an examine window that matches, it will look for one in the LootDB website database). The link to the image of what the equipment looks like when it's worn goes in the iname2 field (though it really only applies to weapons, armor and clothing, since you can't see jewelry). The link to the icon that appears in the examine window (I think you called this a thumb) goes in the icon field (a default image will appear if none is specified). I want to make sure you know that my comments here are in no way criticism of what you provided. We're ecstatic when we get new users and we're especially happy when they use the templates to provide information. But if they simply add information, we're equally happy because it's typically one more bit of information we didn't have in the first place. You've given us that and used the templates. I just want to give you a few little tweaks to help you along the way because it's not easy to use the templates and I'd love to see you add more to the database. I said before that we're grateful, and we are. Thankyou for being a part of EQ2i. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask.--Kodia 13:44, 20 July 2008 (UTC)